smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Yomika
Special Moves B- Angel Hoop B & Side- Kingfisher B & Up- Tengu B & Down- Dragon Flow Final Smash- Stomach Overlord Taunts Down Taunt- She uses the Hair effect. Side Taunt- Plays a tune using the Guitar effect. Up Taunt- Uses the Infection effect. ''Character Description'' Yomika is the main character of the Yume Nikki fan-game, Dream Grafitti. Like Madotsuki, she lives alone in a small home, has some creepy dreams, and explores them to find various effects. Unlike Madotsuki, Yomika lives in a shoddy, low-class home, and doesn't even wear shoes. Her life is/was full of misery, as her dreams definitely show this. Ironically enough, Dream Grafitti, as a Yume-Nikki fan-game, is unjustly overshadowed by other games like Yume 2kki and .flow. Role In The Subspace Emissary Her role is currently unknown. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Punches repeatedly with small gusts of wind, dealing 3% the first two times, then 1% if held. *Dash attack - Trips and cuts the opponent with her hair. Does 7% damage. *Forward tilt - Shocks the opponent with an orange gem. Does 5% electric damage, or 10% if sweetspotted. *Up tilt - Makes her decapitated head jump up. Does 8% damage. *Down tilit - A low kick. Yery fast, can trap most opponents against a wall like Lucas's d-tilt from Brawl. 'Smash' *Forward smash - Lashes out three vines of overgrown hair, dealing 15-25%. *Up smash - Helixes her hair upward, dealing 5 hits for a total of 16-26%. *Down smash - Stomps. Deals 15-24%. If sweetspotted, deals an additional 4% and plows them into the ground. 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - Spins with both arms chopping the air. The arm itself deals 8% darkness damage, while the sourspot beyond deals 5% slashing damage. *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - Does a bicycle kick. Deals an amazing 15% and meteor smashes, but has ridiculous start lag. *Up aerial - Raises her open hand, dealing 3 hits for a total of an amazing 17% darkness damage. *Down aerial - Turns into sand and falls quickly. A clone of G&W's D-air from Brawl. 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - Turns into a turtle and performs a suplex. Deals 11%. *Down throw - Turns into a turtle and performs a bodyslam. Deals 10% but has higher knockback than the up-throw. Trivia *Yomika was the first character to be revealed through Classic Mode. *Yomika can be considered the savior of Smash Bros Lawl. Originally when Chincherrinas was doing Subspace Emissary, he noticed how the Emissary videos receive less likes/views than shorter videos that take less effort, like "Batman does not eat Uboa". With that, he contemplated pulling the plug on the Lawl series. But soon, he discovered Dream Graffiti, which would end up helping him spark more ideas for the series (like new narrators, characters, and Classic mode) that would ultimately save the series. It's all there in the description of her moveset. *Even before the announcement of Lawl A.M., Yomika made various cameos in The Frollo Show, mainly in the "Frollo Beats up Evil Residents" episodes. *Yomika was originally going to be the last "dreamer" character introduced (then Chin discovered Ib...). Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Navigation templates Category:heroes Category:Cults Category:Japanese